You Belong to Me
by Kitzune101
Summary: Kittiara (OC) comes to hogwarts to take over the potions position as Severus is headmaster. This is post war and does not follow the original story as far as Severus is still alive. Severus is rude and hateful, but something compels Kitty to search for answers. She digs into his past, soul, and heart in order to try and fix him. Will she succeed or become his next victim...
1. An Arrival

**Hey fans, this is a new fanfic I started on the side as I am currently out of inspiration for my first fanfic, but i am not abandoning it... just working on it slowly but surely... so anyway, this is one i thought up and decided that it was worth posting here :) reviews would be amazing, and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Darkness surrounded Hogwarts that night as stars dotted the sky and the moon hid from it's viewers, leaving an eerie glow across the grounds causing a shiver in Kittiara's being. Something didn't seem right, almost as if the fabrication of time and space had begun to unravel at the seams, slowly tearing a rift in the world. This invisible tear seemed to be sending a ripple throughout Hogwarts, effecting everything, but seeming to do nothing.

Kitty decided to pass this off as just paranoia due to the new moon in the sky appearing to be non existent. It always seemed to make her uneasy, even as a child. She made her way quickly and quietly across the grounds. Reaching the double doors, she looked quickly over her shoulder for she swore she seen some kind of shadow following her. Again, she brushed it off to quickly enter the castle to safety from whatever was causing her to become so paranoid.

The floors glowed from the chandelier reflecting off of it, causing the castle to become brighter than it would have been if the floor had not been recently waxed. Kitty admired the intricate markings and engravings among the walls of the castle, tracing her fingers along them. She could only imagine how many students and professors alike had passed by them, unaware of their beauty. The sound of the door opening and shutting again behind her caused her to whip around quickly to face her pursuer.

A dark haired man with a crooked nose and dark chocolate eyes faced her, wand extended aiming for her heart. "Reveal yourself." Startled and taken back, Kitty allowed her hood to fall from her head, revealing her identity. Her face was strewn with shadows due to the light effects and that she was rather skinny, almost sickly thin. Her bright green eyes reflected the man's face back at him as he admired her features, including her long, wavy black locks.

The man lowered his wand slowly. "You are the new potions professor I assume." Kitty nodded in response. Her normally pale complexion looked even closer to parchment due to the start. "I am the headmaster, Severus Snape. You were expected over an hour ago." Kittiara began to backstep slowly towards the doors, her robes guided away from the backs of her feet by a long slender hand, as not to trip.

Severus began to follow her, his step quicker than hers. She resisted the urge to turn and bolt, for one, it was irrational and for two she probably couldn't get through the heavy doors before he grabbed her. Severus grabbed her by the arm suddenly and pulled her closer roughly. His face was inches from hers and she could see the fury in his eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kitty could feel his hot breath on her face as he spat at her with elongated speech which seemed to come from deep within his throat. She felt both fear and shame at the same time. She wasn't quite sure where the shame came from, but the fear was obviously emanating from the headmaster himself.

"I... uh..." She began, trying to find the words to say. Severus whipped her around and began to steer her into another set of double doors. He handled her roughly and opened them revealing students sitting and eating at four different long tables and a table with what seemed other professors at the head of the room, turned horizontally.

Severus gave her a quick shove and followed her to the head table. Kitty looked down at the floor, clearly she did not want to find out what the other professors were going to be like, nor did she want to see their faces confirm her fears. She was roughly guided to a seat alongside of a medwitch and was pressed firmly into her seat. She watched as the man sat in a rather large chair in the middle and started to finish his meal.

Kitty cast her face towards her empty plate and just stared. She wasn't sure why she was being treated this way when she was hired to teach the students, doesn't she deserve respect? Being rather hungry from her journey, she looked up slightly to see some sandwiches in front of her. She reached out to grab a few and put them on her plate. She ate quickly, as she didn't realize the extent of her growing hunger.

She finished off three sandwiches before sitting back in her chair. finally, she dared to look up catching a look from the medwitch. It was almost an apologetic one as she placed a gentle hand on the arm Severus used to steer her. Pain seared through Kitty, but she didn't let it show. She smiled slightly, a most convincing one in fact.

"I can show you to your room if you would like." Kitty nodded, eager to get away from the man. They both stood and drifted to the end of the Great Hall and walked out into the entrance where she had encountered the headmaster for the first time. She followed the medwitch down the stairs into the dungeons and into her room. "This is where you are to sleep and can relax in your downtime and your classroom is across the hall." Kitty nodded slowly, trying to take it all in.

"Does he..." Kitty stopped for a moment to think about how to phrase the question before continuing "treat everyone like that?" The medwitch looked at her with solemn eyes. She wrung her hands nervously, more than likely trying to think of a good answer.

"Not normally, no." There was a long pause before the medwitch continued. "I'm Poppy by the way." She offered Kitty a smile.

"Kittiara." Kitty bowed slightly to show respect before sitting on her bed, waving a hand beside her to offer the medwitch a seat. Poppy complied and looked up at her, trying to deduce how to approach the situation.

"You want me to take a look at that?" Poppy offered, gesturing towards Kitty's wrist. Kitty stretched out her arm and allowed Poppy to pull up her sleeve, revealing bruises where Severus had touched her. Poppy's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Kitty. "He should not have touched you like this."

"I bruise easily." Kitty put simply with a quick shrug of her shoulders. This reply didn't seem to satisfy Poppy, but she pulled the sleeve back down gently and let it go. Kitty watched the medwitch, searching her for intentions or ulterior motives, but could find none. She was about as genuine as they come. The medwitch got up and walked to the door with Kittiara watching.

Turning at the door, Poppy looked at Kitty one last time. "Oh, and if you need me, i'm in the hospital wing on the sixth floor. Kitty nodded before Poppy turned and left, closing the door gently behind her.

Kittiara stared at the door for a few moments before undressing in front of her mirror, looking at her bruises. They started at her wrist and made their way up her right arm. She really did bruise easily, but he really had hurt her... She pondered whether or not to stay due to how the staff was treated, but she didn't think she had much of a choice. Secretly deep down, she was hoping that Poppy wouldn't say anything, because she hated to be the center of attention. She could take care of herself.

She pulled her nightgown over her head and lye in bed as she pulled the covers over herself, she began to drift to sleep.

* * *

Awaking early that morning, she slipped on her black teaching robes she had picked up and draped her hooded cloak around her shoulders before admiring her image in the vanity as she brushed her long locks of hair to a sheen. She let it hang loose as it teased at her lower back as she stood to look in the full length mirror in her dressing room to ensure that her bruises were not visible to anyone. As she was finally pleased that nothing showed, she exited her private quarters and quickly made her way up the staircases and to the great hall for breakfast.

As she passed the grand entrance, she felt a cold feeling shiver up her spine and back down again. Something wasn't right. She glanced around quickly before reassuring herself she was just jumpy after last night and continued across the entrance and through the open doors to the Great Hall. She held her head high as she confidently walked past tables of students and up to the head table.

She noticed that Poppy was already there, as was many of the professors she had yet to officially meet. She sat beside her new acquaintance and began to pile her plate with eggs and bacon. Knowing she had a big day ahead of her, she quickly devoured the plate and began to fill it with seconds.

"I see you have quite the appetite." Poppy observed. Kitty looked up at her and smiled sheepishly as she attempted to finish chewing so she could respond.

"I'm always hungry." She put quite simply as she placed another rather large bite into her mouth. Poppy studied her face for a moment before becoming satisfied with the answer.

"Well, I had the liberty of making a copy of your schedule for the week, so you don't have to worry about missing a class... I know that the first week is always the hardest. Kitty nodded in thanks as she finished consuming her plate.

"I best be off to prepare." Kitty stated rather plainly as she rose from her seat and waltzed her way out of the room. She could feel Severus's eyes on her as she left, but she ignored it. It wasn't the first time someone stared at her that way. As long as they don't find out any of her secrets, she was fine with it. She made her way outside instead of the potions classroom. She didn't say anything about going to the classroom, because in fact, she had no intention of doing so at the moment. She took a stroll outside until she stood at the lake.

She took a seat and watched over the waters for a moment before reading the parchment Poppy gave her. Her first class didn't start until after lunch, so she had some time to think up a lesson. Folding the parchment and stuffing it in her pocket, she lay back on the grass and enjoyed the rays of sunshine beating down on her. The birds surrounding the castle were all singing their morning tune of greetings to all the woodland creatures. She thought of home for a moment, although most wouldn't call it a home.

She lived in a cottage in the woods deep in the forbidden forest. No one knows where, except for Albus Dumbledore, but he was now deceased. It was made of logs from surrounding trees and most of the plant and animal life surrounding it was very hostile. She stood up quickly as she could sense someone or something approaching her at a steady speed. She turned quickly to see Severus making a bee line for her. Fear and anxiety began to well up inside of her but was banished quickly due to his stance seeming less hostile than their first encounter. Severus stopped short in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus droned.

"Enjoying the sunshine." Kitty put quite simply. In all reality, she was contemplating whether to go or to stay, but she would never admit that to Severus.

"The grounds are forbidden to both students and staff unless authorized by me." Severus stated in a stern but not overly harsh manner. "So, if you would be so kind as to go back inside the castle immediately." Kitty nodded and made her way back inside before he thought to use harsher methods than persuasion. "Oh, and Kittiara, don't ever let me catch you out here again, or there may be consequences to your actions." Kitty nodded and continued her way inside, shivering at the thought of what consequences he was referring to.

As she made it to the grand entrance, Severus spun her against the wall, pressing his nose very close to hers. Kitty made note of the dark, soulless eyes before her as they seemed to make her feel as if she needed to unlock the mystery of what made him so cold. "From this point forward, I expect the correct attitude that is becoming of a hogwarts professor, not a little girl who wants to go skipping through the flowers. Are we understood?"

"Yes..." Kitty trailed off as she did not want to say anything else that may upset him more than he already was.

"That being said, I expect to see you in your classroom when your class starts on time." Kittiara nodded, she wasn't sure if this was deemed appropriate, but she really wanted to leave. She could feel Severus pressed up against her, causing a warmth she just wasn't used to. She couldn't explain it, but she felt almost like she wanted to be with the man, but at the same time, she wanted to run away. Severus released her and walked off to his private rooms, leaving Kitty standing there, wondering what she should do. She made her way to her private room to prepare for her first class, as she wanted to make it perfect.

* * *

**So, I hope you will all enjoy this new story. It is something I don't normally do and consists of issues I don't normally cover, but I think you may enjoy it. please review and let me know how I am doing. Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Mixed feelings

**So, I seen I didn't get many views then I realized that I had forgotten the character tags . That didn't help much. So now they are added in and the search should pick up easier. Please review so I know if you all like the story or not as it is something I do not normally do... Thank you for your continued support. Also check out my other fanfic if you wish :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

After the class filed out of her room, Kitty sighed with relief. At least part of her day didn't become totally ruined by this man. All she could do for the moment was sit at her desk and brood about the cruel headmaster. What had made him so relentless towards faculty and students alike? She was suddenly remembered the phrase curiosity killed the cat, but brushed it from her mind quite quickly.

Kitty got up with a quick, fluid movement, walked out of her classroom, and stood in the doorway for a moment as she didn't quite know where she was planning on starting her inquiry. She suddenly remembered what Poppy had suggested the night before. _ If you need anything, I am in the hospital wing on the sixth floor._ Deciding that this would be a good place to start, Kittiara began making her way up the staircases. She passed many students and faculty on the way up, but she didn't see Severus, which decidedly, was a good thing. She walked through the doors to hospital wing and made her way to Madame Pomphery who was making the bed that a student had just left behind as they were well again.

It took Poppy a moment to realize that there was another presence in the room, but when she did, she turned towards her and smiled. "You need something Kitty?" Kittiara hesitated before bobbing her head up and down in a rather refined manner. She did in deed need something, but it wasn't actually what she was about to ask for.

"I have a few inquires, if that is what you are referring to." Kitty stated in a rather soft toned voice. Poppy placed the newly cased pillow on the made bed and sat down on it. She patted the bed next to her. Kittiara complied and sat down beside her.

"Of course, I don't mind answering questions from an inquisitive mind. What is it that you are seeking answers to?" Kitty looked at Poppy's smiling face. It was quite clear she was very sincere in this statement. She hesitated for a moment before deciding how to ask it.

"What... or who exactly... why is the headmaster the way he is?" Poppy's face fell slightly as the end of the question left Kitty's lips. This was clearly not what Poppy had in mind when she said she would be happy to answer any questions she had.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Do you even know the answer to that Poppy?"

"I don't think anyone really knows for sure. I do know that it is something that Severus would want to answer for himself, but I don't think it would be wise to ask him. He hasn't exactly been very... open to you since you got here. He is slow to trust and fast to anger. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you." Kitty nodded in understanding. She knew that Poppy was concerned for her after she seen the marks on her wrist and arm from the man, but at the same time, this seemed to spike her curiosity more. If a man was that bad and hard to get to know, there had to have been something equally if not worse that had happened to him. Kitty almost felt sorry for him at this point.

"Was he always this way? I mean, being slow to trust and whatnot." Poppy thought about this a moment before answering.

"Yes, and no. He was this way when he attended Hogwarts as a boy, but not nearly as bad. Everyone that he was close to that I know of, had died. I don't think he can handle the pain. That is my theory anyway... It may be something else entirely, but you would have to wait and see. Severus is a mystery to almost everyone but himself. Anyone who had gotten close enough for the information is sadly no longer with us. I'm afraid that this is all the information I have that I can help you with."

Kitty nodded, but couldn't help to feel as if there was more. She didn't want to pry any longer, so she made her way down to lunch. She walked her way down the rows of tabled with her head held high with the dignity she deserved the first night she arrived. She sat down at her place at the table looking briefly at the headmaster before piling her plate with sandwiches. She didn't want to catch his eye, but something stirred within her to look up again and study his face.

The way his eyebrows furrowed, his smooth expression, almost snakelike, always had it's place on his face. It almost was emotionless, besides the occasional slight shift in facial features that you would have to really try and notice in order to know they were even there. It was almost as if he was attempting not to feel. Maybe there was something to what Poppy had to offer for information, but she would never know for sure unless she got up the courage to get to know him. The only problem was, she was frightened to go near him for more than a few brief moments. Severus suddenly realized she was looking his way as he glanced in her direction, she quickly adverted her eyes to her plate. She could feel his cold, calculating gaze on her shoulders, but she ignored it and began to eat, pretending as if she had never looked upon him in the first place.

After a few moments, she glanced up quickly again to find him studying her in the same manner. She looked away quickly and finished her plate before standing up to leave. She made her way down to her private rooms and quickly closed the door. A quick muttering of enchantments and charms followed, not that Severus would follow her down here or that they would even stop him, but it made her feel safer nonetheless. She slumped down to the floor just behind the door and sat there, remembering the startling glance she had gotten from the headmaster. It wasn't cruel, but almost sad... if you read between the lines that is.

He looked almost as he always had, but this time, she noticed slight feature changes. His face was slightly paler than it was normally and his eyes had a slight tear in one of them. The tear was so small in fact, you would almost need to know it was there to see it. Was it remorse for how he had treated her, or fear of something in the bigger picture? She couldn't help but feel for him, even though he seemed a narcissistic asshole, could he be hiding emotions greater than anyone could imagine? Only time could answer her questions and she knew this, but whenever she was around him, she was both frightened and intrigued. She felt the need to both flea and to stay and fight the good fight. How would she ever find out what she wanted to, or even help the man if she could if she wasn't able to stay in his presence, under his gaze, for more than a few moments at a time.

A knock sounded suddenly on her door. Kitty froze, she had a slight tingling chill run up her spine and back down, leaving her with goosebumps. Who was behind the door, and was it the man in her thoughts? Would she find out why he was acting this way? She stood up slowly, using the wall beside her for support. She tried to peer through the crack in the doorframe, but the person was not in view. She opened the door slowly to reveal Severus indeed standing there. She was both frightened and excited at the same time. She could feel her heart race as her body and mind tried to decide how to react to this new situation.

"May I come in?" Severus asked in the same monotone drone he usually conducted when speaking. Kitty froze for a moment, unsure of how to answer. She nodded in response. He stepped inside and sat on her bed staring at her with the deep, dark voids he had for eyes. Kitty shut the door out of habit and sat nervously beside him. Kitty studied his eyes, his movements, everything there was about him. His long black hair, his dark eyes that you could get lost in for hours, his cheekbones that made him look rather frail. Severus slowly lifted Kitty's sleeve, revealing the bruises he had left the night before. "I... I didn't mean to hurt you." Kitty suddenly realized he was there to apologize.

Kitty nodded slowly, unsure of how to react. It wasn't a full apology, but it was a start. "I just bruise easy, that's all." Kitty said in a rather shakier voice than she had wanted. She was scared stiff, but yet felt almost at ease with the man beside her. How was it that she could feel everything at once, her heart race, her mind and limbs scream at her to run, but yet feel calm all at the same time. This was clearly a complicated matter she was dealing with. Severus touched her hand and held it on his lap for a moment as he let her sleeve settle back down to it's original position.

"If that be the case, I still shouldn't have made you... feel as you did." Kitty thought for a moment before replying suddenly with a revelation.

"Poppy talked to you, didn't she?" Severus looked down for a moment before collecting himself and meeting her eyes once more.

"Yes, last night she... paid me a visit." Kitty could sense a certain distaste for the visit in Severus's voice. It was almost as if Poppy beat the shit out of him. Kitty wanted to chuckle at the thought, but thought it would come off the wrong way. She knew deep down that the medwitch wouldn't hurt a fly. Severus looked towards the door and back at Kitty, almost like he didn't want to be there for long, or he had something else he should be doing. It was clear he didn't want to be there as much as She didn't want him there.

"Anything else, Severus?" Severus looked at her one last time before shaking his head slowly and standing. She dipped his head slightly towards her and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. Kitty didn't know what to make of the encounter whatsoever, but she did know that she felt both relief and sadness at his departure. Part of her wanted him to stay. She didn't know why this was, but she did know that it was true. Kitty walked to her classroom again, knowing that her next class was to start rather soon and she shouldn't be late.

* * *

**So, fans, could you please leave a review so I know how I am doing? I don't generally do an OC, but I did this time and need to know how you feel about her, ect. Also, I seen I have two followers already and a favorite :) Thank you guys for your support and feel free to pm me with ideas. Please don't leave them as reviews, but actually PM me from my profile. Thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Rough Demenor

**I apologize for the wait... I just had my baby... The chapters may come slowly for all my stories for a little while, but they will speed up as the newborn's sleep schedule regulates a little. Other than that, just enjoy the new chapter :) Oh, and thank you for the review and keep it up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Kitty looked around her classroom as the students filed in and took their respective seats, her hands fidgeting and wringing her robes under her desk. Her mind was still spinning from the awkward conversation a few moments before, that is, if you would consider it a full on conversation as it only lasted but a few moments. It seemed Severus wanted to get out of there as much as she did. Looking at the clock at the back of the stoney classroom, she came to the revelation that her class was to begin in roughly five minutes. That was five minutes to calm and prepare herself for the task at hand.

She watched at the second hand touched the hour mark and then stood and walked silently to the front of her desk. Her long black robes dragged behind her gracefully. "Today, we will be learning about the love pultus. It is one of the oldest form of magic, and the most sought out by muggles. Can anyone tell me of the risks when using one of these?" A few hands ventured into the air. Kitty nodded at a young boy with freckles.

"Your target becomes over infatuated." Kitty nodded.

"Ten points for Ravenclaw. Yes, if your target becomes infatuated, they will become almost as a stalker. When you finally get annoyed and tell them to leave you alone, they can become violent. Can anyone else tell me a risk or negative side effect?" again, the many hands of eager students ventured into the air. A young redheaded girl in the front was especially high. "Yes Ginny?"

"The potion is failed to be administered to keep the effect and the target realizes years have gone past, they have kids, and are married to someone they don't love."

"Ten points to Gryphendore. Indeed, this can happen. Most love pultus need to be administered daily, leaving this to be a valid scenario. So, I believe this goes without saying, but please do not use these potions. They are dangerous and can really mess up someone's life. Therefore, I hope I can trust you all in this and teach you the lesson without worry. Turn to page 57 in your books to find what you need and your instructions. If you need anything, be sure to let me know. Oh, and please don't take any samples from your cauldrons, I will find out and the person that administered the potion will be expelled. That being said, please begin to ready your ingredients for tomorrow's lesson. We will be beginning to make a simple love pultus that only lasts for an hour."

Kitty began to walk around the room slowly to stoop over each student for a moment and go to the next. The sounds of grinding ingredients and turning pages filled the room along with the calm chatter of students as they chatted up their friends beside them. Kitty didn't mind as long as it did not rise above a loud whisper. The numbing sound was almost serine to her as it kept her thoughts from wandering elsewhere. She stood over Ginny for a moment, noting how she carefully chopped her monkshood into fine pieces and ensured that the poisonous needles were not left in the mixture before moving on to the next student.

She was so engrossed in her class that she didn't notice Severus standing in her doorway staring at her from the shadows until she was just feet in front of him. It startled her, as he was trying to remain hidden almost. "Headmaster, I didn't see you there. May I enquire what you are doing in my class?" Severus looked almost taken back that he was spotted lingering in the doorway.

"I was observing how you handle your class, as is my job. You on the other hand, should be doing your job and teach your students." Severus shot at her in a rather snarky tone. He turned and waltzed off to continue his duties elsewhere, leaving Kitty unable to defend herself. She could feel herself swell up in a rage, but at the same time feel shamed. Her heart was beating strong and fast as her blood pressure rose, causing her to want to chase after him. She decided against it and turned to her class to find them all staring at her.

"Get back to work or I'll have to deduct points." With that all the students' heads turned back and bent to their work. The sounds of grinding ingredients and the occasionally "tink" as they were placed in glass jars to preserve them for the next class. Kittiara walked up to the front of the room and sat at her desk. She would have to rethink what she thought of the headmaster. Was he really the victim, or was he actually the aggressor? He most certainly did not mind putting others down.

Kitty looked up at the clock after some time had passed and realized she held her class about ten minutes longer than she should have. "Class dismissed." she called in an authoritative voice. Kitty found herself relieved to hear the shuffle of students putting their things away, grabbing their books and hustling out of the classroom. At least they would wait to judge her until they were in their common rooms. She found herself suddenly wanting to have someone to keep her company so if Severus came back, she wouldn't find herself feeling so naked.

She got up and made her way out of the dungeons to find herself making her way to hospital wing to speak to Poppy. As she climbed staircase after staircase, she was passed up by many students going both up and down, chattering with their friends. She passed many a painting that was watching over the castle. The occasional ghost also drifted by and or through her. Hogwarts was definitely a lively place to be. As she rounded a corner on the fifth floor, she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the wall with both hands pinned beside her.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself nose to nose with Severus. He had a fury in his eyes like no other. "How dare you inquire my intentions especially in front of the students. You mock me, but not for long." Kitty found herself fearful for what he might do. She wasn't exactly in a position to fight for herself.

"I wasn't trying to... I was simple inquiring..." She was cut short suddenly by a raised voice that stemmed from a short temper.

"Precisely, you were inquiring about things that don't concern you. I highly suggest that you mind your own business as those that don't around here get hurt. Don't make me tell you again." Severus pushed off of her and stormed off to his office, leaving Kitty watching after him, rubbing her wrists. She was absolutely dumbstruck by the sudden demeanor of Severus. He certainly wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review...**

**To be continued...**


End file.
